


unconventional

by whatisitkirschtein



Series: kurotsukki week 2k14 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is really bad im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo finally takes tsukki on a cute lil date. (he'll thank yamaguchi later)</p><p>written for kurotsukki week 2k14</p>
            </blockquote>





	unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> kuROtSuKKi heLL yEAh thank you to [askcaptaintrash](http://askcaptaintrash.tumblr.com/) for organizing this you're hella
> 
> so the prompt for day one was 'first date'
> 
> anyways this is really bad i'm so ashamed but i wanted to participate even if it's just for one day. i promise that i'll write a much better kurotsukki fic one day okay.

It was quiet in the Tsukishima household, the only two people in the home residing in the living room.  

Tsukishima sat on the ground in front of the couch that Yamaguchi sat cross legged on, flipping through a magazine while Yamaguchi tried to find something to watch on the low volume T.V. 

 

The relative silence the two sat in was soon disturbed by Tsukishima's phone going off, notifying him of a text message. 

 

The blond picked up the phone and unlocked it, reading the message. Tsukishima scoffed at it immediately, setting his phone back down next to him on the floor. 

 

"Who was it, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, pretending as though he hadn't seen it from over Tsukishima's shoulder. 

 

"No one," Tsukishima monotoned, keeping his eyes on the magazine in his lap.

 

"It was Kuroo-san, wasn't it?" Yamaguchi guessed, and Tsukishima grit his teeth, hating the smirk he could hear in his friend's voice. 

 

"No," he denied, sighing loudly when he noticed Yamaguchi bending down to lean over his shoulder.

 

"Did he ask you out again?"

 

"No," Tsukishima lied again, and really, why was Yamaguchi's face so close to his own. 

 

With a roll of his eyes and a large sigh, Yamaguchi dramatically fell back onto the couch, his body now sprawled out on its length. "I still don't understand why you won't go out with him. I mean, he's been after you since day one, and you obviously feel  _something_  for him. I just don't get it."

 

Tsukishima felt his eyebrow twitch. "That's because there's nothing to 'get' Yamaguchi."

 

The middle blocker could feel the eyes on him as soon as the words spilled from his mouth and he knew a blank stare was directed at him. 

 

When it finally became too much, Tsukishima groaned, ignoring the widened smirk Yamaguchi most likely sent his way. Huh, who would've thought that he would have rubbed off on freckled teen so much.

 

"Look," Yamaguchi started. "You guys have some weird friends-not-friends, mentor and student thing going on, and you obviously respect each other, even if it's just a little. He made you  _want_  to try at volleyball Tsukki, and as far as I know, no one else has done that before. I'm not relationship expert, but I'm sure that means something. And it's obvious that you don't dislike him as much as you want everyone to believe. You guys are friends- acquaintances at the least. Give it a shot. If it doesn't work out, well, you and Kuroo-san are mature enough to not let it affect anything." 

 

Though he didn't face Yamaguchi, Tsukishima was listening, taking everything into account. The way Yamaguchi constantly managed to amaze and surprise him honestly unsettled Tsukishima.  

 

With a sigh that sounded like it was dragged out of his toes, Tsukishima turned around to face Yamaguchi. "What would I even get out of this?"

 

Yamaguchi gave him an exasperated look. Tsukki could be unsufferable, seriously. "Not everything is about 'getting something out of it," he informed him. "But if you need something, then it would be a hot boyfriend who obviously cares a lot about you."

 

Tsukishima made a face for a second before reaching behind him and pulling out his phone. "You're seriously the worst Yamaguchi."

 

"I'm pretty sure many people would argue with you on that," Yamaguchi stated honestly, pulling the phone out of his friend's hand. "Don't ask him out over the phone, Tsukki. Ask him out after our practice game two days from now. That is, if he doesn't ask you out first."

 

"...Anyone who thinks you're a good person is sadly mistaken."

 

Yamaguchi just grinned. 

 

- 

 

The sound of a loud whistle filled the Nekoma gym, adding to the sounds of harsh breaths coming from the players on the court. 

 

"Alright!" Ukai yelled, hands crossed over hos chest. "I think that's enough for today!"

 

The players on either side of the Nekoma court stood hunched over, trying to catch their breath. 

 

"Those were some good matches today," Nekomata-sensei told Ukai as he walked over to him. "Too bad we still beat you 4-3," he bragged, and Ukai couldn't hold back a glare. 

 

"Yeah, whatever old man. We'll beat you next time for sure!" He promised, ignoring the othet man's teasing smirk. "Karasuno! Help with clean up and let's head home." 

 

Once all the players who had participated regained their breath clean-up began. From where he was standing on the court picking up stray ball, Tsukishima could see Kuroo coming over to him out of the corner of his eye.  _'That was quick,_ ' he thought, standing up up to his full height.

 

"Here, I'll help with that," Kuroo offered, arms outstretched. 

 

"No, I'm fine."

 

"Stingy. C'mon, let your senpai help you out," he insisted. Tsukishima looked at him for a second before sighing, letting Kuroo take some of the balls out of his hands and into his own. 

 

"You did a really good job at blocking today," Kuroo complimented as the two made their way over to the bin with all the volleyballs. "I've taught you well, haven't I?"

 

"Mm," Tsukishima hummed, to which Kuroo raised an eyebrow. 

 

"You're being even colder to me than usual. Did I do something wrong?"

 

"No."

 

"Or is it that you've finally taken me up on my offer to go on a date and you're wondering how to tell me?" Kuroo teased, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

 

"Actually, yes," Tsukishima informed, turning to face Kuroo when he had dumped the balls into the bin. He replaced his indifferent face for a smirk when he saw the look of surprise on Kuroo's face. 

 

"Seriously?" He sputtered.  

 

"Yeah." 

 

Kuroo's trademark smirk finally found its way back onto his face. "Ohoho? Well, this is a turn of events, isn't it? You free on Saturday?" At Tsukishima's nod Kuroo's smirk widened. "Wow, you're serious. In that case, I'll text you the details, okay?"

 

"Whatever," Tsukishima grumbled, beginning to walk away. 

 

"Byeeee Glasses-kun," he called after him. "See you Saturdayyyy!" 

 

Tsukishima ignored the knowing looks Yamaguchi gave him later on.

 

-

 

It was finally Saturday, and after a week of getting teased by Yamaguchi and eventually the other Karasuno members, Tsukishima was ready to get this date out of the way. (Not a very good mindset to have, but were  _you_  ever victim to Tanaka and Noya laughing loudly in your ear for 4 days straight?)

 

Showing up 6 minutes later than the time Kuroo had told him too, Tsukishima found himself in front of a store where it was clear that chocolates, candies, and sweet pastries were sold. He cocked an eyebrow, but couldn't deny the longing for the strawberry shortcake he saw in the window. 

 

"Ah, there you are Tsukki!" Turning away from the window, Tsukishima faced Kuroo, only noticing him because of the hand om his shoulder. He moved his headphones from off his ears to rest around his neck. "You like to be fashionably late I see." 

 

Tsukishima smirked. "Not really. I had just forgotten about this whole thing and only remembered last minute."

 

"Funny," Kuroo deadpanned before grabbing Tsukishima's hand, holding onto it tightly when the younger teen tried to pull it away. "You ready?"

 

"For what?"

 

"For our date, idiot, now come on."

 

Unable to release himself from the tight grip, Tsukishima allowed him to be pulled into the shop. The raven haired teen pulled him all the way to the back of the large store, where a man in a chef's outfit greeted them.

 

"Kuroo! How you doing my friend?"

 

"Hey Misora-san, doing well. This is Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima, this is a friend of my dad's, Misora Shou. He's going to be teaching us how to make chocolate bars for our date today."

 

"Uh, okay," Tsukishima said awkwardly, admittedly a little confused.

 

"Alright boys! Let's get started, shall we?"

 

-

 

After being taught how to make the chocolate by Misora, the chef left them to their own devices, confident that they could do it without blowing up his store.

 

"How're you enjoying this so far Tsukki?" Kuroo asked, pouring a layer of melted, tempered chocolate into their heart shaped molds.

 

"I must say, it's pretty unconventional," Tsukishima replied, putting the molds into the fridge so they could wait for them to harden. 

 

Kuroo shrugged, a smug look on his face. "Well, I figured such a handsome man such as yourself must have gone on  _countless_ movie and restaurant dates. I wanted to spice this one up a bit."

 

"Well personally, I'm more of a cake person to be honest," Tsukishima told him, leaning against the counter. "But I suppose chocolate will do."

 

"Next time we'll bake a cake then." Tsukishima rose an eyebrow. "Assuming there is a next time that is," Kuroo corrected himself.

 

Giving no reply, Tsukishima just checked if the chocolate was ready to be removed from the fridge.

 

"You look pretty cute in that apron I must say." Kuroo's eyes unashamedly raked over Tsukishima's form. 

 

"If you're  lucky, maybe you'll be able to be this good looking too."

 

"Such a sassy one you are."

 

Tsukishima couldn't disagree. 

 

-

 

"That's a lot for someone who  _'isn't much of a chocolate person,'_ " Kuroo noted, looking at the three empty molds of chocolate with clear bemusement. "They must be really good then."

 

Around a mouthful of chocolate Tsukishima glared at him, swallowing the piece in his mouth. "Of course they're good.  _I_ made them after all." 

 

"Actually, I did most of the work," Kuroo told him, helping himself to a piece of his own. 

 

Instead of dignifying him with a response, Tsukishima just stuffed more chocolate into his mouth. 

 

Kuroo laughed. 

 

-

 

"I had fun," Kuroo said to Tsukishima later on, after the sun had set and they walked alongside each other on the empty sidewalk, bags of uneaten chocolate in hand. 

 

"Well you  _were_ spending time with me," Tsukishima retaliated, his face calm and collected as usual. no signs of caring for Kuroo's previous statement.

 

"You're really conceited, you know that? It's not very appealing."

 

Tsukishima snorted. "That's rich, coming from you  _Captain-san._ "

 

"But seriously, this was really great for me, Tsukki. If we could go on another date, that'd be really cool."

 

Tsukishima stayed silent, walking up to the bus stop, where his bus immediately pulled up.

 

"Uh, I guess I'll text you then," Kuroo said, trying not to sound as dejected as he felt. 

 

"Next time," Tsukishima spoke up as he stepped onto the bus. "I choose where we go."

 

The bus pulled away from the curb, leaving a smiling Kuroo in its wake. 

 


End file.
